seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sindarin Morgoth
Sindarin Morgoth Character Sheet (last edit 3/12/17) Sindarin Morgoth Human Wizard 5, Blood Magus 4 Initiate of the Seven Fold Veil 1 Neutral Evil Strength 10 +0 Hit Points : 10d4+10+30 = 75 Speed: 30 Dexterity 12 +1 AC: 10 (1 dex) = 11 Constitution 17 +3 Touch AC: 11 Intelligence 20 + 5 Flat Footed: 10 Wisdom 14 +2 mage armor +4 armor Charisma 9 -1 shield +4 shield Saving Throws Wizard+BM+I7FV+abilities+magic+other Fortitude: 1+4+0+3+3+2 (feat) = +13 Reflex: 1+1+0+1+3+2 (familiar) = +8 Will: 4+1+2+3+2 = +12 Base Attack Bonus: 5 Spell Resistance: Feats 1,1,3,6,9 Wizard Summon Familiar Scribe Scroll Bonus Feat: Greater Spell Focus (abjuration): +1 to DC’s Blood Magus Blood Component: can use blood in place of common components (1 gp or less). Using this inflicts 1 HP of damage, and the spells are at +1 Caster Level Durable Casting: when being disrupted during casting by damage, subtract my blood magus level from the damage before calculating the DC of the concentration check. Stanch: auto stabilize below 0 HP Scarification: Use my skin as scrolls. Can have up to 6 on me at a time. Death Knell: 1/day Blood Draught: can store up to 3rd level ‘potions’ in my blood. I can have a number of draughts in my system up to my blood magus level + my con modifier. (currently 7). Standard action to consume (must prick my skin). I can give a draught to another individual as a full round action, they must drink my blood (dealing 1 HP damage to me) Initiate of the Seven Fold Veil Warding 1/day: see description….can make personal, area, or wall Red Veill: Stops nonmagic ranged attacks and missiles. Passing through the red veil deals 20 HP (reflex for half). A cone of cold destroys the red veil. Considered a 4th level effect. Unimpeachable Abjuration: add class level to DC to dispel my abjurations Level Based Feats 1: Great Fortitude: +2 on Fortitude saves 1h: Toughness: +1HP per level (most have house ruled this…) 3: Spell Focus (abjuration): +1 to DCs 6: Skill Focus (spellcraft): +3 to skill 9: Invisible Spell Spells (spell list has been updated in gmail) Caster Level 10 0th: 4: 1st: 6: invisible Magic Missile, invisible Magic Missile, Mage Armor (back hurt icon), Shield (shield icon), Benign Transposition, invisible magic missile 2nd: 5: Blur, Mirror Image, invisible Scorching Ray, invisible Web, invisible scorching ray 3rd: 4: anticipate teleport (no icon), Invisible fireball, Dispel Magic, steel dance (weapon icon) 4th: 4: stone skin (heart icon), invisible black tentacles, wall of fire 5th: 3: teleport, wall of stone Skills 32+64 = 96 +7 . Languages: Common, elven, draconic, infernal, Auran, dwarven Enchantments Items 36k 9000 Cloak +3 8000 Shirt of the Leech: continuous effect: whenever a healing effect is cast of 4th level or lower within 30’, I instantly recognize the spell being cast. 3/day: immediate action I can steal any healing effect cast within 30’ of me (not level dependent). I must have line of sight to both caster and target. If spell would normally affect more than 1 target, I choose which target does not gain the effect. 4000 Ring or Arcane Supremacy: 3/day: free action: re-roll a caster level check to overcome spell resistance. (must take result of the reroll if activated) 6000 Ring of Enduring Arcana: for purposes of dispelling or counterspelling my spells, I am considered 4 levels higher. 3000 Familiar’s Belt: 3/day: standard action: command word: my familiar appears instantly in a pouch on the belt (so long as he is on the same plane) 1800 Hat of disguise 4500 Wand of invisibility (31) Token of tracking Potion: full heal Scroll of details of mission Tome of Leadership and Influence +3 Pearl of Power (1st) Wand MM caster level 7, 34 charges Blood Vials (10) Scarifications: 1: Lesser Geas 2: Sending 3: True Seeing 4: Water Breathing 5: Tongues 6: Teleport Blood Draughts: 1: False Life 2: Gaseous Form 3: Blink 4: Death Armor 5: Regroup (phb2) 6: Repelling Shield (CM) 7: Karmic Backlash (CM) Familiar Globin Weasel Tiny Hit Dice: 9 (33 HP) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20’ climb 20’ AC: 19 (+2 size, +2 dex, +5 NAC) Touch 14, FF: 17 BAB: +4 F Attack: Bite: +8 (1d3-2) (BAB4, dex2, size2) Low Light Vision Scent Saves: Fort: +5 Ref +4: Will: +6 Abilities: Str 3, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 5 Skills: Balance +12, Climb +10, Escape Artist +4, Hide +11, MS +8, Spot +5, Listen+3 Feats: Agile, Weapon Finesse SA: Attach (ex): if bite attack hits, he latches on and deals bite damage each round. Weasel loses dex bonus to AC during attachments. Victim must achieve a “pin” versus weasel to remove him. Familiar Stuff: Master gains +2 bonus on reflex saves Hit Dice: master’s level is considered familiars hit dice for determining effects Hit Points: ½ masters hit points Attacks: use masters BAB Saves: Use masters or familiars base save (whichever is better Skills: use masters ranks or familiars ranks, whichever is better Natural armor adjustment: +5 Intelligence: 10 Alertness, Improved Evasion, Share spells, Empathic link, Deliver touch spells, speak with master, speak with animals of its kind. Category:Characters